Not My Circus
by mrs.amoramalfoy
Summary: She was one of the world's most successful thieves, with only one thing on her mind: The Job. Well, it was, at least until she saw him again. Now, thrown into a world full of superheroes and exes. Will Amy chose to go back to her family, her circus or the man she loves. This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Not My Circus**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Amy's P.O.V**

I stared at the circus posters littering the wall in the Ringmaster's make shift office, waiting to speak to him about my last latest heist. I looked at all the old posters that held a place on Tiboldt's wall- all his best circus performers. I was on one of the faded posters near the middle with one of my best friends, _The Great Trickshot and Phantom_ printed in large purple letters across the top. I looked closer at the poster, noticing that Trickshot's eyes had been scratched out and that there were small hole marks littering his face- clearly made from darts. Ringmaster was obviously still upset about Trickshot's betrayal from all those years ago.

I was suddenly dragged from thoughts of my once best friend when Tiboldt's door was swung open with a loud bad. I looked up to see Maynard Tiboldt more commonly known as the Ringmaster, storm in with a sour look on his weathered face.

He looked at me, startled for a second, as if forgetting I asked to speak to him. Tiboldt smiled brightly at me as he walked around to sit at his small, cluttered desk.

" You wanted to see me?" he asked, politely but obviously concerned about something.

"Yeah, it was about my last heist..." I trailed off trying to see how much he already knew.

"Ah yes, perfect as always" He stated, clapping his hands together in joy. "You brought us in quite a bit of money and jewellery from that last job" He looked at my face closely "So what's the problem?"

I wrung my hands together nervously, looking back at that damned poster. "It's about him..." I nodded to the poster behind him. "When Barney and I were clearing out the place I noticed a newspaper with his face all over it."

"What's our little marksman done now?" He smirked, a look of delight clearly etched around his clear eyes.

"It's not what he's done" I stated "It's who he's with."

 **Clint's P.O.V**

I stood on the bridge of the Helicarrier with my fellow Avengers, watching the security footage of an up-market jewellery shop. I watched as I saw two figures move expertly around the store, indicating that this was not their first heist job. I was taken from my analysis of the scene before me when a voice sounds from across the room.

"So, tell us again Nick what this is all about?" Tony Stark stated, looking between the security footage and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Because from what I'm told we stop wars and alien invasions, not petty criminals"

"This isn't about the theft itself, Mr. Stark. It's the organisation these two work for" he stated, plainly, pointing at the screen.

I glanced at the now paused security tape, praying I was wrong about who the two people on the screen were. Praying to anyone who would listen to me that this just wasn't happening and that part of my life would stay behind me.

"Well, what's the organisations name?" Asked the one and only Captain America, Steve Rogers.

Fury directed his one-eyed gaze toward me before continuing "They call themselves the Circus Ofof Crime. Very hard to catch which is what is so surprising about this" He said again pointing at the footage of the two masked thieves.

"So, if they're so hard to catch, how did this surface?" Asked Dr. Bruce Banner, while he twirled his glasses around in his hands, cleaning the lens with the corner of his sleeve..

"Well, looking at this footage, we believe that one of the thieves alerted the police by triggering the silent alarm." Fury said pointing back at the screen.

"Why would they want to do that, thenand then go back to this circus" Stark said more as a general statement, than an actual question.

"That's the part we need all you for" Fury stated, in a final manner.

 **Amy's P.O.V**

"Well...? Who is he running with now?" Tiboldt asked me. The joy that was in the depth of his eyes spreading to his whole entire face, thinking that he had gotten in with another crew.

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tiboldt burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. He looked me straight in the eyes, clearly trying to find out if I was lying. When I showed no signs of trying to trick him, his face sobered in a matter of seconds.

"Wha... you have got to be kidding me" He stated firmly.

I never said anything,anything; all I did was lean forward and produce the newspaper I had grabbed when we were robbing the store.

He picked up the paper, simply staring in shock at the information I had just given him. I could see his eyes roam over the words I had read so many times:

 _The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Amy's P.O.V**

Sitting in the stands of the big top, I tried to wrap my head around the whole Avengers situation. I couldn't believe it myself but there he was on the front page of the _New York Times_ bow in hand ready to strike.

Clint Barton was an Avenger. A freaking Avenger! I lay down on one of the stands thinking about Clint for what felt like the first time in forever. The man I once knew so well was now nothing but a distant memory. I lay on the stands and thought back to the last time I saw Clint, or should I say Hawkeye, back when he was still known as Trickshot.

 _Seven Years Ago:_

 _We were all standing around in the big tent as we went over the plan for a final time. It was going to be the biggest heist in the history of the Circus. We were going to rob Stark Industries._

 _I started to listen again just as The Ringmaster made his finishing statement._

 _"With that much ammo we will be unstoppable" his laugh full of mirth._

 _We all started to leave the tent when I felt a hand grab my wrist, I looked back to see the mask less face of Clint Barton, Trickshot my partner._

 _"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" he asked me his voice full of concern._

 _"Yeah" I stated plainly "Why wouldn't I?" confusion written all over my features._

 _"Well, it's just that, if we get caught we'll all go to jail and your only 19, this isn't a normal job Amy, that's all I'm trying to say"_

 _"I'll be fine. This isn't the first job I've done and I'm not going to miss out on the biggest job we'll probably ever get to do" I released my wrist from his grasp and kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway, you're only 20 don't you think it would be just as bad if you got caught?" I asked while walking away to catch up with the others._

 _I heard him sigh behind me as he started to follow me. This is just like any other heist; I don't know what he's worrying about._

 _Twenty minutes later we pulled up outside the Stark Industries warehouse. I waited as Bruce, Jack and the Gambonno's got out of the van. I felt Clint move behind me as he pulled his mask over his fac._

 _"Last time I can ask you this: You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked me._

 _"Geez" I laughed "What's wrong with you today?" I countered._

 _"Nothing" he stated fixing his quiver to his back and moving past me._

 _I knew something was wrong but I shook off the feeling and went out to join my silent group of thieves. We got into Stark Industries through a vent on the far east of the roof and made our silent descent to retrieve all the ammunition we will ever need. Dropping down from the vent we landed in a small room which had three separate doors in it leading down different hallways, once we all gathered in the room we split into smaller groups to find the items we came here for._

 _Clint and I travelled down our designated hall in near silence, the only sound to be heard was the noises we made from moving. A dull thud came from behind us, as we made our way to the ammunitions room._

 _"No going back now" muttered Clint, just as the alarm triggered._

 _I broke into a run to try and find my friends. Clint running close behind me, we made it to the room with the vent we travelled down here in, just as the others got to the meeting place as well._

 _"What happened?" The Ringmaster practically screamed at all of us._

 _I glanced at Clint out of the corner of my eye refusing to believe what I knew. Clint had betrayed us._

 _Just as the thought made its way into my mind the doors all around us were slammed open by heavily armoured men covered, head to toe in what appeared to be completely black military uniforms. They began to herd us into the corner away from the vent, to ensure no one could escape. Behind these men another man clad fully in black walked into the room._

 _This man was very intimidating, with the sour look on his face, one eye totally hidden behind the material of an eye patch. Once he had us all cuffed and moving towards one of the many black vans outside, he personally escorted Clint away, all the while speaking to him._

 _I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but I knew then, Clint's days with the Circus were over._

I was startled out of my thoughts to see that the sun had long since set and that it was getting cold in the big top. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of what had happened all those years ago. I went to my trailer to try and get some sleep, knowing that it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I would just like to thank SweetSouthernCharm, MGA-Middy and Guest Reviewer Mrs Holmes for reviewing my story. Thanks for all the encouragement. And Cap's Best Girl also deserves a huge thank you for being my beta and giving me the idea for the costume. Check out some of her Marvel related stories.**

 **Clint's P.O.V**

It had been a day since we had the meeting with Fury about the Circus and it was all I could think about since then. She was mainly all I could think about. She was the biggest thing I left behind when I chose S.H.I.E.L.D over the Circus, the most important.

The rest of the Avengers and I were all back on the Helicarrier sitting around a table on the bridge, deep in conversation about the Circus of Crime, when Tony Stark burst through the doors, file in hand.

"You know, Nick, when you mentioned the Circus of Crime, I thought to myself, 'Where have I heard that name before?' and then it hit me" he tossed the file onto the desk where it slid to a stop in the middle of the table. "The Circus of Crime, they tried to rob me seven years back and yet again someone tripped the alarm."

"Wait, so are we dealing with criminals that have consciences?" Cap asked, sounding confused.

"I couldn't tell you what this is Captain" Fury said, nodding in his direction "But the last time this happened, I can assure you that the person who triggered the alarm turned their life around. And that is the sort of help I want to give the person who pulled the trigger in the jewellery shop this time."

"Well, what makes you think that this person actually deserves a second chance? If we can even find them" Nat stated dryly.

"If anyone here should believe in second chances, it should be you Natasha" Fury said, unmoved by her statement. "And this is an obvious cry for help. We just need to find out which one of these two actually triggered the alarm"

"I'm on it" Tony said, before running of the bridge and leaving the rest of us with Fury.

"Well, I guess that's everything then" the Director stated, chuckling slightly under his breath.

We started to leave the bridge when Fury called out to us. "Wait, Barton I want you to take the lead on this one."

"Yes, sir." I replied, with a nod, trying to conceal the emotions written on my face.

As we made our way to the Quinjet that was to take us back to Stark Tower or Avengers Tower as Tony has taken to call it- our new home. Nat turned to me, no emotion on her pale features, "What's wrong with you? I would have thought you would've loved to be the lead on a case, even it was just to rub it in Tony's face."

Apparently, I'm not as good as concealing my emotions as well as the red headed assassin, or as well I thought.

"Yeah, it's great I'm the lead. I'm just trying to think of the best way to tell Stark that will get to him the most." I smiled at her but even I could've seen through it.

"Are you sure?" Cap asked me "You seemed awfully quiet in the meetings we've had recently."

"Totally fine, Cap" I flashed him what I felt was a more sincere smile "In fact, I've never been better." I turned around and continued walking towards the Quinjet, with my head down in hopes to hide my face from Natasha and Steve.

I got onto the Quinjet and took the empty pilot's seat, never bothering to glance back at my fellow avengers, now deep in conversation. I listened to the topic they were speaking about, the life I had tried so hard to leave behind.

I thought back to the security tape and started to think of the two skilled thieves. One thief, the woman, I would've recognised anywhere. It was definitely Amy. She still had the same white leather costume as she did eight years ago. I had a hand in designing it all those years ago. Her suit was a piece of white leather which stopped halfway up her thigh, the sleeves reached just above her elbows so not to restrict her movements. Patches of leather were cut away around her hips showing off more of her perfect pale skin. A small white belt sat on her hips with enough space to place small knives in case she needed them, although she rarely did. The suit came up and sat above her chest but didn't reach her neck instead the material went up and covered her shoulders before going down her arms, perfectly sculpting her muscles. She usually wore a small necklace with the uniform but I couldn't see it in any of the surveillance photos.

"So who are the main suspects for pulling the alarm?" Cap asked looking over at me.

"My best guess is that it was the woman" I said simply, never taking my eyes away from the sky surrounding us.

"Why the woman?" Bruce asked, genuinely intrigued by what my answer would be.

"Yeah, Clint, why the woman?" Nat asked me, clearly wondering if she should be offended for her gender.

"Well, from the tape we saw that she was behind the counter for some time, given her plenty of time to actually trigger the alarm." I explained my reasoning.

"That's very observant of you, I don't think anyone else noticed that" Steve replied.

"Well they don't call me Hawkeye for nothing, Cap" I stated trying to put some humour into the statement.

The rest of the journey back to the tower was silent as I smoothly flew us back to the Avengers Tower. As the rest of the team thought about our mission, I thought about Amy and how I could help her if it was actually her that triggered the alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm so sorry this has taken so long to post but I seemed to lose all my inspiration for a while and then I was on holiday for a few weeks. Anyway, I would just like to thank SweetSouthernCharm and MGA-Middy for reviewing my story. Thanks for all the encouragement. And Cap's Best Girl also deserves a huge thank you for being my beta and giving me the support I needed to continue writing this story after my writers block. Check out some of her Marvel related stories.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Clint's P.O.V**

"Great news!" Tony yelled as the elevator opened up into the Penthouse.

I looked up from my seat on the sofa, where I was firing balled up paper into the trash can.

"The Circus of Crime will be in New York in two days time!" He exclaimed, arms wide showcasing his point.

"So what's the plan? Bruce asked turning to me.

I began to sit up to talk strategy with the team, when Tony interrupted.

"Well I think..." He started.

"Umm Tony, actually Clint's the lead on this one." Natasha said looking at him to check his reaction.

"And when was this decided?" Tony asked, going into mini huff about not being in charge.

"It was decided seconds after you left the helicarrier" Bruce stated, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well, then Clint." Tony turned to face me. "What do you think we should do?" He directed his attention to me, arms folded over his chest because of his playful tantrum.

"We should go to the circus, observe them first, and do some recon. Then formulate a play from what we find out about them." I answered not looking at Tony, still aiming for the trash can.

"That's a great idea" Natasha said in my direction, grinning as Tony tightened his arms across his chest.

"Would I have had any other kind of idea?" I smirked at her from my spot on the sofa.  
-

 **Amy's P.O.V**

As I sat in the back of the van taking us to our next stop in New York, I stared out the window into the crisp, black night sky. I looked around at the buildings trying to catch a glimpse of the one that could hold the key to my future- and my past.

Stopping at a set of traffic lights, I see the towering 'A' proudly displayed on the building across from me. Whilst staring at the 'Avengers Tower', as named for its residents, I felt the seat next to me shift slightly as someone sat down.

"Trying to spot, Clint?" the voice teased as he tried to conceal the malice behind his words.

"Actually, I was looking up at the sky" I lied "It's different from how we normally get to see it" I turned my attention back out the window and prayed for some quiet. He had other ideas.

"Ah, come on. Talk to me, I'm bored." He pleaded with me.

Turning to face him I saw that he was giving me his best puppy dog eyes- that had absolutely no effect on me, whatsoever because they weren't half as good as Clint's. "Go and find someone willing to keep you entertained then, Barney" I said dryly.

He stared at me for another second. Taking in a large breath, he continued "Speaking of my dearest brother, did you tell Tiboldt what we found out about him?" he half whispered to me.

I wished he had never seen that bloody paper with Clint's face plastered all over it "I did and before you ask he didn't take the news very well."

"Good" was the reply I got. "I hope he tracks Clint down and gives him what he deserves for abandoning us, his family!" Barney was practically shouting now, and in such a small space it had gained everyone's attention.

"Barney, calm down. It's not as if anyone was hurt..." I went to continue, but was cut off by him.

"Physically, of course no one was hurt" he started "But the emotional scars left by my dearest brother? Well, they'll certainly last for many years" He was smirking at me now. Clearly talking about how much Clint's leaving hurt me, but not saying it in those words.

I lowered my head as tears began to sting my eyes, not wanting my friends to see the weakness in me. An emptiness that has lasted for seven years all because he left me.

I look up, straight into Barney's eyes, praying he couldn't see the remaining moisture in mine. "Sarcasm. That's not exactly a healthy coping method, is it Barney? After all it has been seven years since he left." He looked back at me dumbfounded at how easily I could turn his mind games back on him. I turned my back on him, grinning at my small victory.

"I suppose your right" he sighed "I mean he did leave us to join the big leagues. Leave you. You must have been a good distraction for a while, but he obviously got bored of you"

I spun around with greater speed than I knew I had. And without thinking about it I raised my arm fist clenched. My eyes bore into Barney's as my fist connected with his face. I winced as I felt pain travel up my arm from the force I used to punch him, but refused to show that I had hurt myself. I looked down to see Barney rocking back and forth in the middle of the van's floor as blood poured from his now broken nose.

I sat back down on the seat I had previously been on and glanced back out the window, as a seemingly endless starry sky occupied my vision. Within these past few weeks I had thought about Clint Barton more than I had in seven years, but it was no less painful than the day I found out he left.

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

I looked down at the other Avengers from my 'nest'- as Tony liked to call it. Watching as they all laughed and talked with each other as if that was all that mattered. I looked past them through the large window that overlooked the city. Looking down I saw the steady flow of traffic and began to think of Amy. I hadn't properly thought of her in many years. This mission however has brought many old feelings back to the surface.

I was taken from my thoughts when I noticed that the group of five in the sitting room had suddenly become four. I looked over my shoulder, to find Steve standing there holding two beers.

"I thought these had no effect on you?" I said, slightly shaking the beer I was handed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me" He laughed, faintly. "I don't mean to pry but... What's been up with you lately? Ever since we got this mission you've been acting differently."

I shook my head not fully knowing what to say "Has it been that obvious?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, even Tony has asked what's going on with you and that's saying something." The Captain replied.

I thought about whether or not I should tell him and decided that it was time that my friends found out about my past.

I sighed turning to face Steve "This isn't the first time I've had dealings with the Circus."

Seeing the honesty in my face and hearing the truth coming from my voice, Steve asked "Would you rather tell this to Natasha? I know you have been friends for a while and that you guys are quite close."

"Nah, Nat already knows all of this and it's about time someone else knew as well."

"When I was six, my family was in a terrible car accident that only me and my little brother- who was four at the time, survived. We had no other family so we had nowhere to go. One day we went to this travelling circus in Iowa with the orphanage we had been put in, they took us in and trained us to become part of the circus" I looked over at Steve knowing he was listening in awe because I've never really been open about my past.

"I never knew you had a brother." Steve stated "Is he still in the Circus?"

"From what I know he's still with them." I nodded "Anyway, I lived with the other circus members travelling state to state, stealing anything we could get our hands on. I was friends with just about everyone, but my closest friend was a girl called Amy. She was a year younger than me and had lived in the Circus her whole life." I stopped speaking, all my memories of the Circus surging to the forefront of my mind, as if they were a strong wave breaking through the wall of a dame.

"So, was Amy the woman we saw on the security tape?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was definitely her. She had the same long wavy black hair and pale skin from when we were younger." And from that point I started to tell Steve everything about my past with the Circus, Barney and even Amy.

"What did you hate the most about having to leave the Circus?" He asked, hoping I would answer any question he would throw at me.

"I knew I would miss the actual people from the Circus and sure I would miss my brother, Barney. But I knew the thing I would hate the most about leaving was not being able to see Amy every day. I tried to convince her to stay behind for the heist but she was so determined to go. I set off the alarm and they all went to prison. The Fridge I think"

"Why didn't you end up going to prison?" Steve asked still completely focused on what I was telling him.

"I told Fury that it was me who activated the alarm and for some reason he believed me and decided to give me another chance at a fresh start."

"Fury is all about second chances isn't he?" Steve chuckled

"Yeah. He is." My thoughts already returning to Amy, a ghost of a smile gracing my lips.


End file.
